cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Jeremy Sisto
Jeremy Sisto (1974 - ) Film Deaths *''The Crew'' (1994) Grant: Shot to death by Viggo Mortensen (arguably a hate crime, as the shooting was unprovoked, and Mortensen's character was a racist and transphobe while Sisto's character was a transexual preparing for the next phase of his sex change surgeries.) * Hideaway (1995)' Vassage/Jeremy: Commits suicide by impaling himself on a dagger. He is later brought back to life by his father (Alfred Molina), and dies once again when he's impaled on an iron spike after being shot by Jeff Goldblum in a junkyard. * '''''Some Girl (1998) Chad: Character's enraged ex-girlfriend sets fire to the house he shares with three other men. It is not known whether anyone died in this fire. * Trash (1999) James: Shot to death by police after robbing a jewelry store and being falsely accused of murdering a child with Down's Syndrome. * The '60s (1999) Klein: Killed when a bomb he is building explodes. * Jesus (1999)' Jesus: Barbarically crucified on screen by the Romans, notably Pontius Pilate (Gary Oldman). Later the resurrection is depicted, along with the Ascent. *''Men Named Milo, Women Named Greta (2000) 'Masters: Killed in a car crash (off-screen) when he runs into a telephone pole while trying to change the radio station; the narrator informs us of his fate, but the movie ends before it actually happens. (This short film can be viewed at the Atom Films website.) *Julius Caesar (2002)' Caesar:'' Assasinated by the Roman Senate (repeatedly stabbed with multiple knives and weapons. *''May (2002) Stubbs:'' Stabbed in the stomach with a scalpel by Angela Bettis, who then cuts off his hands to use in her patchwork "friend." (Shown in flashback cutaways while she assembles the "friend.") (Thanks to Michael) *''Wrong Turn (2003) Scott:'' Shot in the back with arrows by the mountain men, while trying to help Eliza Dushku and the others to safety (his body is later seen being dragged through the forest). *''Dead & Breakfast (2004) Christian:'' Decapitated by one of the zombies. Hilariously, Christian's head remains a "minor character" for the remainder of the film. * '''''The Heart Is Deceitful Above All Things (2004) Chester: Character's meth lab explodes and the character is seen staggering in the road, hideously burned. It is not known whether her survives his injuries. *''Method (2004) Fields:'' Stabbed to death by Elizabeth Hurley. (He had also been executed by hanging in the film-within-the-film sequence.) (Thanks to Jean) * One Point O (2004) J.: Arguably a mercy killing. Character was dying from internal bleeding due to malfunctioning nanomytes that were inserted into him by an evil futuristic global conglomerate known as The Farm. Simon is killed off screen by Lance Henriksen's character. Later Simon is seen partially decapitated with his brain removed. * Population 436 (2006)' Kady: Killed in a car crash, along with Reva Timbers, in a head-on collision with a truck while trying to escape the town. (Thanks to Eddy) *''Unknown (2006) Man:'' Dies of shock/blood loss due to gunshot wounds in the shoulder, he dies whilst talking to James Caviezel. * '''''The Thirst (2006) Darius: Character is a vampire. He is burned to death when sunlight shines through damaged curtains. * Broken (2006) Will: Shot to death by Heather Graham's character. (It is suggested that "Will" is a symbol of seduction and addiction of main character played by Graham. The shooting death may represent her resolve to conquer her drug addiction.) TV Deaths. *''Six Feet Under: Everyone's Waiting (2005) Chenowith:'' Dies (off-screen), presumably of old age/natural causes, at some point between the 2051 epilogue and the 2085 epilogue. (Thanks to PortsGuy) Notable Connections: *Brother of Meadow Sisto *Son of Reedy Gibbs and Meadow Sisto *Ex-Mr. Marisa Ryan *Mr. Addie Lane Sisto, Jeremy Sisto, Jeremy Sisto, Jeremy Sisto, Jeremy Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by bombing Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by crucifixion Category:Death scenes by suicide